


Everything will be okay

by tigragrece



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Marta finds that Benoît was incredible to trust her even when he knew the truth about her.When the cast was finished, she doesn't really want that he leave."Would you like maybe to stay some days with me?" ask Marta a little shyShe had a little crush on him
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Everything will be okay

Marta finds that Benoît was incredible to trust her even when he knew the truth about her.  
When the cast was finished, she doesn't really want that he leave.

"Would you like maybe to stay some days with me?" ask Marta a little shy

She had a little crush on him and then she finally adds "If you have one other case that okay, I will not take you here but maybe it's would be so nice to see you and talk about everything, just maybe... As a friend"

"It's would be my pleasure to be with you and spend some days with you, I have first some stuff to finish with some cases but I will be back" and he kissed her hand

Then some days passed even if Marta received some letter and text of Benoît about checking up how she was if she was feeling okay.  
Because all the case was a lot for her and body and mind.  
And he really cared about her. She is too kind with one big heart.

What Marta didn't know is that Benoît liked her a lot, if he could he would ask her to join for more cases.

"Maybe I would ask her if she would like that"

Then he came back to see Marta and her family, Marta was blushing because she was showing her family her big crush. And she couldn't lie at all.

Then they have enjoyed the night outside where they were smiling and each other and laughing.  
Then Benoît ask "Would you like to join me for other cases? I miss my sidekick and I missed you, I really like you, I know I'm maybe older than you..."

And then Marta as impulse kiss Benoît and say "Yes I would love it and I like you a lot, I care about you Benoît, you are kind to me, you are incredible and I think I have a crush on you and I don't care about your age, I don't have really dated before or almost never, I don't know what to do but I really really like you " she was babbling and talking very fast because she was red like a tomato.

Then Benoît hug her and say to her "It's okay Marta, we will go slowly, each step by step, you deserve to be loved and happy and I want to do that for you"

Marta was crying a little because she has endured a lot between everything related to the money and case that she now was letting go of everything.

"Everything will be okay I will be with you, help you and protect you"

Benoît kissed Marta then Marta say to Benoît "Thank you for everything"

They returned to the house while holding their hand, and the mom of Marta was smiling.  
She knew her daughter will be in good hand 


End file.
